


Wet Thoughts...

by xIggys_Recipehx



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adorable Prompto Argentum, Awkwardness, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Crushes, Crushing, Dick Pics, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Smut, One Shot, Romance, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xIggys_Recipehx/pseuds/xIggys_Recipehx
Summary: I’ll send mine if you send yours…The message said. His heart was pounding, he had never been naked or sent anyone a picture of a part of his body for that matter....Prompto Argentum is conflicted with sending a particularpictureto a random guy he has been talking to on a dating app named MysteriousMidnight. Read how this adorable one-shot I wrote unfolds!
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Wet Thoughts...

Prompto laid in bed with his hands behind his head looking up at the ceiling. His mind was racing as it always did before he fell asleep. His phone lit up beside him. He grabbed it, opening an app where he had been talking to a guy.

_I’ll send mine if you send yours…_ The message said. His heart was pounding, he had never been naked or sent anyone a picture of part of his body for that matter. Another message came through. _It has to be erect though ;)_

His eyes widened... it was just a picture! So he replied, _Okay... just give me a sec._

_Sure thing._

Prompto was internally freaking out at the moment as he lay back down, swallowing hard. _Real... smooth Prompto a dick pic!?_ He thought to himself. Then he closed his eyes, trying to think of something sexy. His best friend came into his mind... 

He felt guilty thinking about it. Noctis jerking off in his room... it could be happening right now. Prompto bit his lip, blushing at the thought. _What if he was jerking off to him right now?_ _There is no way in hell that would ever happen but the thought was sexy._ Prompto opened his eyes, smirking at the thought. He was totally aroused now. He got up going into the bathroom, phone in one hand.

He let a breath out before shoving his sweat pants along with his underwear down. He pulled his shirt up, clenching the fabric in-between his teeth so he could get some abs in it too. He took the picture at a perfect angle, face still flushed as he sent it to Mystery Man. Prompto was practically sweating before a picture came through. _By the Gods… MysteriousMidnight was well endowed!_

_Rules are rules ;)_ Said the caption beneath the picture.

_Holy shit…_ I kind of want to suck you off. Prompto let out a breath as he sent it. His cock was throbbing for release.

_Kind of...?_

_Is it okay if we go out on a date, we’ve been talking long enough?_ Prompto could barely focus trying to type. He set his phone on the bathroom counter before standing in front of the toilet stroking himself. _“Fuck...”_ He hissed, as he continued to glide his hand against his throbbing dick. _“Mmm... ughn...”_ He slipped his other hand over his mouth as he came. He hadn’t touched himself in so long. He flushed the toilet and pulled his underwear and pants back up.

He washed his hands before picking his phone back up. _Fine by me, where?_

_A coffee shop called Evangeline’s._ _What about 10a.m. tomorrow?_ Prompto smiled down at his phone.

_Is a little later okay, I’m not good at mornings? xD_

_Yeah, is 12p.m. good… ?_ Prompto’s stomach was doing flips. He had never been on a date before so it was exciting. 

_Yeah... sorry._

_It’s fine :)_

_I should be going to bed though, I’ll see you tomorrow._

_Yeah... same. I can’t wait! Goodnight!_ Prompto walked back in his bedroom as a kissy face emoji popped up on the screen. It smiled, plugging his phone in and climbing into bed. He basically tossed and turned all night because of the excitement for his date with MysteriousMidnight.

### ***

When 12p.m. rolled around the next day Prompto walked to the coffee shop. He sat at a table drumming his hands against it happily. He kept watching the time on his phone 12:05... 12:10... his hopes of meeting MysteriousMidnight had fallen. He opened up their chat wanting to ask what the hold up was but chickened out.

He looked up to find Noctis walk through the door which pulled him out of his funk. He pulled up his text messages, texting him. After not having texted his best friend in awhile.

_What in the hell are you doing here?_ Prompto sent it as he watched Noctis pull out his phone. He then looked up and looked around. Prompto waved at him. Noctis made his way over to him.

“I could ask you the same thing Prom?” He chuckled.

“I was supposed to be meeting someone...”

“Does this someone have a name?” Noctis asked.

“Uh... MysteriousMidnight.” Prompto felt his face flush. Noctis’s eyes widened and then his face flushed. He then slid into the seat across from Prompto. “Um Dude... did I not just say—”

“At least I know you haven’t been blowing me off now...” Noctis said, followed by a nervous chuckle.

“Noct, you are not—”

“I am and you’re... QuickSilver.”

Prompto felt like he was about to upchuck. The Prince of Lucis, his best fucking friend was the guy he had been talking to online this whole time!? 

“You... I...” Prompto couldn’t think straight. “Please tell me... you’re messing with me!?” Prompto snapped.

Noctis set his phone on the table pulling up the chat. He slid it over Prompto. “Am I lying Prom...?”

Prompto let out a breath starting to get up. “I’m sorry...” 

“I kind of figured by the name but I didn’t stop talking to you so what does that tell you? Sit your ass down, Cutie.” Noctis chuckled.

Prompto slowly slid black into the seat. “You’re my best friend Noct...?”

“All the better.” Noctis gave him a wink.

“I sent _you_ a picture!” Prompto leaned in whispering. “You asked me for a _picture!_ ”

“Hey, you could have just said no.”

Prompto sat back in his seat. “I didn’t know I was sending that type of picture to my best friend!” Noctis kicked him under the table. “Ow! What the hell was that—”

“Will you just shut up and relax Prompto!? I’m actually relieved that you're the guy I’ve been talking to...” Noctis blushed. 

“Really...?” Prompto’s stomach was doing a million flips. Noctis wanted to be with him… ? The Prince of Lucis _his_ best friend?

“Yes... really! Wanna split and go play video games?” Noctis smiled.

“Yeah... that sounds like a better plan.” Prompto slid off the seat and so did Noctis. 

### ***

They both got back to Prompto’s place. His parents of course weren’t home, so the house was quiet. “I’m totally infatuated by you... just so you know.” Noctis confessed as they stood in the front room.

Prompto felt the butterflies in his stomach just as he did last night messaging him. _Do the Astrals really listen... because fuck he’s had a major crush on his best friend for so long._ “Want to make-out and play video games instead?” Prompto asked, scratching his head nervously. That’s when Noctis too it upon himself to move closer to Prompto they were only inches apart….

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing... I got inspiration from a caption on Instagram xD


End file.
